the_jeffersonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ned Wertimer
| birth_place = Buffalo, New York, U.S. | died = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = American | character = Ralph Hart, the doorman on The Jeffersons | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1949-2007 | spouse = Dr. Skyne Uku-Wertimer (196?-2013, his death) }} Ned Wertimer (October 27, 1923 – January 2, 2013) played the part of Ralph Hart, the doorman on the The Jeffersons, one of the longest-running sitcoms in American television history. Life and career Early years Wertimer was born and raised in Buffalo, New York. He served as a Navy pilot in World War II, and later received a Bachelor of Business Administration degree from University of Pennsylvania's Wharton School. While at the school, he became a member of its "Mask and Wig Club," an all-male comedy and musical troupe. Theatre, television and film After graduating college, Wertimer went to New York City to perform Broadway theatre in such shows as Texas Li'l Darlin', a 1949 musical by Robert E. Dolan and Johnny Mercer; 1950's The Live Wire by Garson Kanin; 1950's The Disenchanted, by Budd Schulberg, with Jason Robards; and 1963's All in Good Time by Bill Naughton. He also began performing in small roles in television, a new medium at the time. He was able to show his improvisational skills as a regular guest on The Shari Lewis Show. In the mid-1960s, Wertimer moved to Los Angeles to continue his burgeoning television career. He had over 100 guest-star credits on such shows as Gunsmoke, McMillan & Wife, Car 54, Where Are You?, The Debbie Reynolds Show, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, WKRP in Cincinnati, Mork & Mindy, He & She and Family Law. He also appeared in such films as Mame, Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, The Impossible Years, Pinocchio, The Strongest Man in the World, The Pack and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. He became a longtime member of the performers' trade unions Screen Actors Guild (SAG) and American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA), both of which merged in 2012. ''The Jeffersons'' Wertimer appeared as doorman Ralph Hart in a 1975 All in the Family episode titled "The Jeffersons Move on Up," which was the pilot for the spin-off series The Jeffersons. The Hart character carried over and Wertimer appeared as the doorman who always sought a gratuity for his services in 51 of the 253 episodes. Personal life and death Wertimer loved traveling around the world, from riding a camel in Egypt to riding an elephant in Thailand to swimming in Australia's Great Barrier Reef. In addition to his performers' union work, Wertimer was also a voting member for the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences' Emmy Awards. Soon after moving to California in the mid-1960s, he met and married Dr. Skyne Uku, professor emeritus at California State University, Long Beach. According to Wertimer's manager, he had fallen at his home in Burbank, California in November 2012. He never recovered from it and died on January 2, 2013, at the Sherman Village Health Care Center in Los Angeles. He was 89 years old. References External links * *Ned Wertimer at the Internet Broadway Database Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Main cast